ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lorcan-Verse
is the 2019 live action/animated storyline. It features multiple alternative versions of Lorcan Darcy that all under attack by the mysterious cloaked figure. Plot Prelude Somewhere in the Shadow Universe, a Lorcan Darcy is walking home from his school when the mysterious Cloaked Figure and the Fury Four appears. Lorcan attempts to defend himself, but the figure proves too powerful and absorb Lorcan's life essence. Before disappearing into another dimension, the Figure declares that all Lorcans will die. Shortly after his death, his universe was destroyed. Enter the Lorcan-Verse ''Enter the Lorcan-Verse: Lorcan Darcy (2019) Shortly after the Father got arrested for attempted murder, Lorcan celebrates his seventeenth birthday with his family and friends. He then sense something coming from another universe. A portal opened and a woman known as Lady Purple appeared to tell him that there's new evil coming to kill them all. Lorcan and Lady Purple notices that the two members of the Fury Four appeared named Kage the Lizard King and the Spider Queen to worship the Cloaked Figure to kill al the alternative versions of Lorcan Darcy. Just then, the Orginal Lorcan appeared to fight. The Cloaked Figure appeared and attack the three Lorcans by blasting them before leaving. The Orginal Lorcan explains that the Cloaked Figure turned his universe into his empire. ''Enter the Lorcan-Verse: Miniseries In The Night Lorcan Darcy Died Universe, Lorcan was the first girl counterpart formerly known as Melanie Hill. She was Tristant Hill's younger twin sister and wife. In the young age, Cillian and Lorcan birth names were Tristan and Melanie Hill whom were adopted by Hank Hill. Tristan was on a high-school football team and Melanie was a genius-level IQ girl. But then they both have feelings to each other and made love. Three years before Lilly's birth, Melanie felt sick and decided to run to the store with Tristan to take a pregnancy test. After the results comes, Tristan is discovered that Melanie's pregnant to his first baby, Hank is berating her very angry after discovered that she's pregnant which makes her cry, Tristan gets his revenge by scarring him with a hot coal. Not wanting the baby to be brought up in Hank's family, they both decided to run away to ireland to have a baby and changed their names into Cillian and Lorcan Darcy, the brother-sister twins who got married. In the Pokémon Universe, sometime between Lorcan's Tale and X • Y, Lorcan Furawāzu arrived to Lumiose City to see Professor Sycamore to find out the three Legendary Pokémon that originate in the Kalos region called Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. In the Pokémon Destiny Universe, Few years before the journey begin, the Destiny Lorcan was taking part in the 48 hour to catch a Pokémon outside of the Hopeful Town. During his hunt to catch one, it was started to rain. He meets an abandoned Eevee. In the Tale of Three Face Universe, Lorcan is a bisexual teenage girl who bailed on three previous schools. She and her Pikachu walked in the forest to forget the past after escaping Kobukan Academy. ''Enter the Lorcan-Verse: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse Before going to the second dimension, It's been a week since Cillian gone to the second dimension, Lorcan encounters with a a second dimension counterpark of him and a alternate continuity counterpart of hima alternate continuity counterpart of him which inspires him to plan to go to the second dimension for another adventure. ''Enter the Lorcan-Verse: Lorcan X Lucy The new Lorcan, a goth lesbian who's a cartoonist and a writer, who got dumped by her girlfriend between late 2009 and early 2010. She made a friendly owner of a animation studio, which she was given a job there. She then learn to be successful. Main Plot The Cloaked Figure looks at the infomation on multiple counterparts of Lorcan Darcy. It dreadly remembers one of them as an old student and that person was the storiverse Lorcan. The Figure angrily blast it's glove at the figures and vow for revenge on him for getting him fired. In the Storiverse, following the events of The End of Life, Lorcan woken up after altered the original timeline. He became from the blue-haired fun loving boy to a black-haired emo who attended high school. He looked around the place and notice all the citizens of New Royale City are missing. He encounters the original Lorcan from the first universe which he called him a nerd. They both decided to have a quick duel. They both decided to team up to take on the mysterious enemy. In the Tale of Three Face Universe, The Androgyny Lorcan and her Pikachu continue searching for her parents, following their escape from Kobukan Academy and their previous schools' plot to sexual assult her. She sees Lorcan Furawāzu and the Destiny Lorcan from their universes. They both decided to team up with her to find the way to save their worlds from their new enemy. Furawāzu reveals that his half-sister, Serena was disowned by her mother and was ganged up on by various boys, who told her to stay away from them for as long as she lived. She was bashed even more by families that had their heirlooms and money stolen by her who stole HER money and other needs. She had nowhere to go; even charities refused to help her. She was found dead in a garbage can searching for food, some of the food had expired. In the Purple Warrior Universe, Lorcan notice that Angel Groves citizens are missing, including the Power Rangers. He encounters Spider-Lorcan from the Toonsburg dimension and decided to team up to fight the new villain. In the original timeline of the Storiverse, six months before meeting Cillian and Lilly, Lorcan was in the hospital and overhear the doctor that he is suffering from leukaemia and only have a year to live. He and his cousins made an agreement to keep it a secret. A year later, following of the events of The End of Life, Cillian and Lilly attends Lorcan's funeral and pull a little prank on Jake for revenge. In the Toonsburg Universe, after the defeat of Dr. Claw, Spider-Lorcan was swinging into action until he sees the mafia boss, Don Vincent Fanara, robbing the bank. He took out his guards until the Don aiming his gun at him. In the Lady Purple Universe, Lorcan arrives home to her adopted parents after defeating Helga. In other media Television *In the fourteenth season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot), The Ghost Mimes, the titular main antagonist of the episodes, activates a device that can summon all twelve multiple versions of Lorcan Darcy so they can kill them. *In 2020, Cartoon Network aired Archie: The End of the Lorcan-Verse, A TV Movie sets after Lorcan Darcy: Red Eagle where Archie Andrews has revived and teamed up with Lorcan to stop an uncharacteristically menacing Mr. Lodge and Dilton Doiley from destroying the multiverse with their colider. Film *The upcoming film, The Lorcan-Verse, is an adaptation of the Lorcan-Verse storyline which likewise will be a horror movie. Category:Stories Category:Multiverse Category:The Lorcan-Verse Category:Cartoons Category:Crossovers